


the one the morning after

by bellaaanovak



Series: wincest one-shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 03, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean bicker and kiss (a lot) the morning after they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from an anonymous Tumblr user: Write something fluffy?? I'm trying to come up with a scenario but just anything fluffy. I'd love some fluffy winchester brothers in my life right now. Cuddling, domestic, post-sex, flirty brothers complaining to each other, whatever :)
> 
> This was nice to write considering all that's happening in Supernatural right now.

Sam wakes up with the sun on his face. How long had he been out? He pushes his bangs out of his face and rolls over, almost falling out of bed. It catches him off guard considering his and Dean’s beds were pushed together the night before. He hears the shower running and sits up, stretching his arms. He’s only in his boxers and he pulls the blankets up to his waist. When he reaches for the alarm clock on the nightstand, he can’t find it, but when he sees it unplugged across the room, he remembers  _someone_ threw it last night.

He chuckles to himself and gets up, sitting on the floor and plugs it in to the nearest outlet. The time reads a flashing 00:00 and he’s just too hungover and exhausted to bother fixing it. Sam gets up again and groans, heading into the bathroom to wash his face. Five seconds after he turns the water on, Dean curses.

“Sam! I’m in the shower! Turn that damn water off!” Sam grins, leaving the water on and brushing his teeth. “Sam, I swear to  _god_. It’s  _freezing_.”

“You can handle it. If I can get stabbed through my spine, you can deal with a little cold water.” Dean mutters something inaudible and continues to shower. Sam turns the water off and leans against the sink. “You know what time it is?”

“Dude, there’s an alarm clock ten feet away from you.”

“Yeah… you ripped that thing out of the wall last night while we were, you know.”

“Oh, yeah… Right.” Sam could practically hear the smug smile on his brother’s face. “No, I have no idea what time it is. Go make a sun dial.”

Sam rolls his eyes and smiles, leaving the bathroom to get dressed. When Dean finally gets out of the shower, Sam’s watching the Discovery Channel, which prompts a series of insults while Dean dresses.

“If you’d actually watch an hour of this with me, you’ll learn something, man.” Sam argues. Dean sits next to him on the bed.

“I only like big words when they come from your mouth.” Sam blushes, trying not to give in to his brother’s charm. “Come on. Talk smart to me.”

Dean’s lips are five inches from his own, and he suddenly forgets every word in the English language. He clears his throat and kisses Dean sweetly. “Another day. I’m too busy looking at you to, um, ‘talk smart’ to you.” Dean shrugs.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

They lean in again at the same time, kissing each other soft and sweet, completely unlike their behavior last night. Sam’s cheeks heat up just thinking about it. It’s only been a month since Dean made the deal, and they’re taking advantage of every minute. Every minute they’re alone, they manage to find ways of making each other happy, whether it’s sex, watching their favorite movies, or simply eating takeout Chinese and playing poker. It’s been the best month of Sam’s life.

There’s a knock at the door, and Sam goes to get it, despite Dean’s wishes. It’s the manager and she tells them they have a half hour until checkout time.

“It’s 10:30.” Sam says. He hasn’t slept in that late for a while. Although, they  _were_ awake until four AM, despite their neighbor’s complaints. Sam can only imagine.  _The two men next to us just will not be quiet._

Dean falls back on the bed and moans irritatingly. He can tell he doesn’t want to leave just because he’s tired, and Sam is, too. They should probably keep moving.

“Come on, Dean. We gotta finish packing and head out.” Sam hits him lightly on the thigh and Dean grabs his wrist, pulling him down. Sam gets the hint and clumsily straddles him, laughing against his chest.

“Baby, no, let’s stay longer. Too tired to go. I’m too turned on to drive.” Sam grins and kisses Dean, simultaneously dragging him up out of bed.

Dean tosses a pillow at him as they start packing. “We could have totally fucked  _and_ checked out within thirty minutes.” Sam turns to him and runs his hands down his arms gently.

“I like to take my time with you. We’re not just fucking, Dean. We’re in an hourglass, and every opportunity I get with you, I like to make last.” Sam smiles and kisses Dean, Dean smiles back.

“Fine. You fucking softie.”

“I’ll give you road head if we make it out of here in twenty minutes.” Sam bets. It’s one way to get his brother to pack, and it works.

They check out less than ten minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm always taking prompts!


End file.
